confecion de amor
by aguskisslove
Summary: este es mi primer fic. Eli quiere declararce a Trixie y planea algo para que todo salga perfecto...Solo lean..3
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, hace poco me hice una cuenta en fanfiction y me encanto leer las historias de Bajoterra , por eso ahora es mi turno de probarme a mí misma. Nos leemos abajo…

1 chapter: El Plan.

Trixie estaba en la computadora de su cuarto viendo fotos de Eli, esa chica los últimos días no paraba de pensar en aquel chico de ojo azules (por que será?).

La babosa tornado la miraba con cara muy picara ya que ella miraba la computadora con cara de enamorada.

-que?–le dijo la chica a su babosa muy confundida (y aun asi no sabe lo que la babosa le quiere desir, el amor es re ciego)

-que pasa Bluster? Por qué me miras así?-la babosa apunto a la computadora que mostraba una foto de Eli con la banda, la babosa apuntaba solamente al Shane.

-No, él no me gusta, es solo un amigo-en esto, Blaster rodó los ojos y se fue.

-¿a dónde vas?- la babosa no le hiso caso y se fue.

**En el living del refugio.**

Eli estaba jugando video juegos con Kord, estaban empatados. Eli vio a Trixie bajar y se distrajo mirándola, cuando Kord aprovechó y le ganó a Eli de una vez.

-¡Te gané Shane!-gritó celebrando con los manos arriba bailando el baile del troll, pero paró al ver que su perdedor oponente veía con cara de idiota (xd) a la camarógrafa. Aprovecho una vez más hasta que se fuera para presionar un buen rato al Shane. (Ese troll, a veces me da ganas de tirarle una botella en la cabeza, que lo deje en paz, pobre Shane).

-oye Eli-dijo el troll.

-¿que?-dijo Eli mirando como la camarógrafa cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Me parece que te sientes atraído por Trixie-dijo con cara muy acosadora.

-no, Txix? De que estas hablando? es mi amiga –dijo con tono agudo a las primeras palabras.

-Si claro, cada vez que ella aparece no paras de mirarla, la mencionan y te pones nervioso, a eso yo solo lo llamaría…-dijo pensativo acosando y encerrando en un rincón al Shane poniéndolo muy nervioso.(Confesate de una vez te gusta!)

-Kord no lo digas..-dijo amenazante lo que al troll no le importo´.

-Como lo llamaría? Lo llamaría..-dijo rascandioce la nuca

-Kord ya basta-dijo parando de retroceder.

-¡ya se!-dijo gritando.

-hay no- se lamentó Eli ya que su amigo lo descubrió (ya era hora).

-Estas enamorado de Trixie, aaawww- dijo muy tierno a lo ultimo su aigo entro en otra face de adolecente.

-chchchchch volumen se dará cuenta y se verá además de ridículo, patético y penoso-dijo sobándose el brazo.

-ok, y… Cuando te le declararas?- pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza.

-no estoy preparado, tengo miedo de que se asuste y se vaya de la banda, me mataría no volver a verla Kord.-le dijo muy sentimentalmente, al troll le pareció muy cursi pero tierno. (Bipolaridad).

-quieres que te ayude?- dijo poniéndole una mano azulada gigante en el hombro del Shane.

-Cómo? Hay que recordar que Trix no es tonta es todo lo contrario, se dara cuenta- dijo el Shane.

-tranquilo no eres el único que la conoce, sabemos como es, y te digo mi amigo que en una semana ya estaras de novio con aquella sexy pelirroja-dijo pícaramente.

-Kord! No te pases me parece linda y todo lo que quieras pero no la menciones asi-dijo bastante tranquilo-

Cierto topoide se acercó a ellos y los dirigió hasta el sillón para sacar de ese rincón a Eli, ya que para Trixie sería muy sospechoso.

-Muy bien, de hablaban?-dijo el topoide curioso.(metido, xd).

-Estamos planeando un plan para que Eli se le declare a Trixie-explico el troll de las cavernas.

-Muy bien ya tengo un plan gracias a mi 2 brillantes cerebros de topoide-se alabo el topoide asi mismo.

Juntos formaron un circulo y empezaron a susurrar su plan…

Un buen suspenso, no lo creo, pronto subiré el siguiente chapter…

Pregunta: Paty Cantú, Porta y Selena Gómez, cual les gusta más o cual conocen y que canciones conocen o cuál es su preferida.

Mi respuesta: Paty cantú: dicen por ahí. Porta: aprecia lo que tienes y Selena Gómez: fantasma de amor y dilema. Las recomiendo a todas.

Natalia shane: te suplico que actualices muero por saber que va pasar en "atrapados" aaaaa!

Me encanta tu escritura felicidades.

Es todo, acepto criticas pedidos y todo. Pero porfis sean piedosos con los reviews es mi primer fic.

Saludos desde Chau

Argentina.


	2. Chapter 2

Me encantaron los comentarios, muchísimas gracias, me sentí re bienvenida y feliz al saber que ya soy parte de ustedes, les juro que llore y eso que no lloro fácilmente. En fin nos leemos abajo…

**Chapter 2: Mario, ¿qué haces?**

**Al dia siguiente**

Para la mala suerte de Eli, inesperadamente Mario los llamo para comer en "pizza rebote" a lo que tuvieron que poner su plan en el restorán de Mario por lo que el acepto.

Ya preparándose para partir al lugar mencionado Trixie bajo de la escalera totalmente transformada junto a una amiga. Eli al verla se quedó boca abierta.

-Eli, chicos, ella es Carol, una amiga de la escuela- la chica saludo

-hola-dijo amistosamente.

-Trixie quien te transformo en Angelina Jolie?-bromeo el troll de las cavernas.

-yo, les presento a la nueva Trixie- presento a su amiga Carol.

-jajaja, el pasatiempo de Carol es diseñar conjuntos como este.

Trixie tenía puesto suecos negros con unos jeans claros con una musculosa negra con lentejuelas combinadas.

-esta hermosa Trixie – pensó Eli en vos alta.

-pues, gracias-dijo nerviosa Trixie.

Calor se le acercó al troll y le susurro.

-¿están enamorados?-pregunto curiosa.

-sí, pero Eli no se le quiere confesar-explico el troll.

-ok, me tengo que ir o si no mis padres me matan-dijo Carol en vos alta y retirándose.

-chau chico- dijo, y cerró la puerta.

-chau- dijeron los demás al unísono.

**En pizza rebote:**

Mario de unos 21 años, se había enamorado completamente de Trixie, aquella sexy pelirroja (para alimentar tu petición conie concha 2002).

-bienvenidos chicos, qué onda?-dijo Mario pero al ver a Trixie tan bien vestida…

-wow, Trixie estas….-dijo Mario sorprendido logrando sonrojar a la chica, Eli se percató de esto y dijo con voz intervenida.

-hermosa- dijo dulcemente a la chica (que celoso).

-aja si déjamelo decírtelo completamente la frase- dijo Mario acercándose a la pelirroja, dejando atrás a Eli.

-Trixie, te ves hermosa-dijo con amor. De esto se dio cuenta Kord, y para salvar a su amigo…

-bueno, nos harás pizzas sí o no?- dijo separándolos de una vez.

-ok, Eli, ¿me ayudarías?-le dijo con "amistad".

-claro- respondió Eli con la misma cara que Mario.

_-Le dejare en claro lo que quiero-_pensaron los dos (que triángulo amoroso).

Llegaron a la cocina y se miraron mal.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién perderá- dijo desafiante Mario.

-qué?-respondió con voz aguda –de que me estás hablando?-se hiso el desentendido.

-oh, vamos te enamoraste de Trixie, y sabes qué?, yo también, y ella es mía no tuya, jamás- amenazo Mario que por un momento cambio totalmente de personalidad.

-Mario, ella vive conmigo y a ti te ve de vez en cuando, no sé cómo te pudiste enamorar-dijo obviamente Eli.

-sabes?, ella será mía y te lo mostrare, te mostrare que yo soy mejor que tú, mucho mejor que tu- dijo con una mirada asesina.

-chicos basta!, si quieren a Trixie hagan rápido la pizza ya que ella muere de hambre- interrumpió la discusión el troll.

Durante todo la preparación de la comida, estos chicos se miraronb muy mal.

En la mesa con Kord, Pronto y Trixie.

-Trix, que miras?- le pregunto Kord al ver a Trixie mirando tan mal su celular.

-Señorita Sting, Pronto el magnifico la nota muy decaída, que le sucedió?-pregunto el topoide curioso.

-nada chicos, tengo un pequeño problema con mi papa es todo- dijo muy triste.

-tranquila pronto se podrá arreglar- dijo el topo muy sentimental (esta bien, Pronto en muy presumido, pero un muy buen amigo xd)

-si, vos tranquila-consolo el troll.

Ok, hasta aquí llegamos chau, denuevo grasis po los fics


	3. Chapter 3

okey, este es el tercer fic, espero que todos comenten, ya que me saco mucha inspiración…

En fin nat and ash me encanto lo que hiciste con dani lulo… felicidades!

Chapter 3: el mal entendido.

Siguieron esperando la comida hasta que Mario e Eli se acercaron a la mesa.

-aquí está todo lo que pidieron y un jugo de frutas para ti Trixie- dijo Mario a traídamente, la pelirroja a esto solo sonrió.

-gracias que lindo detalle Mario- agradeció la pelirroja. En respuesta Mario le guiño el ojo, haciendo que Trixie se sonrojara una poco y que el Shane se pusiera muy pero muy…CELOSO.

-bueno a comer- interrumpió Eli sentándose al lado de la camarógrafa.

Mario en respuesta celosa, le envió una mirada asesina a Eli y se quedó ahí.

-emm…Mario, no tienes algo que hacer- rompió el silencio el gran troll..

-¿Qué? Sí, claro, voy-dijo retirándose y aun mirando a Trixie.

Los chicos comieron, y Eli vio que el troll y el topoide los miraban pícaramente, en respuesta el ojiazul les sonrió y miro burlonamente a Mario que desde su puesto lo veía todo, absolutamente todo y a todos (le sé, algo exagerado xd).

La pelirroja se la pasaba viendo el celular y cada vez que leía los mensajes que le llegaban se ponía aún más decaída.

-chicos, voy a afuera un segundo, ya vuelvo-dijo secándose una lagrima que se le caía.

En esto, Mario se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que Eli. Los los saltaron y salieron corriendo, el ojiazul tomo la delantera y se calló cuando Mario lo empujo, pero, en vez de ir con la pelirroja, ayudo al Shane a levantarse.

-levántate, mira. Hay que hacernos amigos devuelta, no nos podemos pelearnos por un chica, así que vamos los dos a ver qué le pasa-dijo Mario algo "sentimental".

-está bien, lo hare no te preocupes-dijo Eli.

Mientras todo esto pasaba el topoide y el troll no paraban de reír. Los chicos no hicieron caso y negaron con la cabeza.

Para agarrar a Trixie por detrás de ella tuvieron que salir por el otro lado. Pasaron cerca de un cuarto con la puerta abierta y mario empujo a Eli hacia el mismo cerrando la puerta con llave.

-lo siento mucho pero, ella es muy linda, tierna y bien buena (xd) así que espera que no saldrás de ahí hasta que considere que has perdido-dijo Mario muy burlón.

-¡MARIO, ME LAS PAGARAS!- amenazo Eli muy enfadado.

Mario a esto simplemente se fue con el orgullo puesto.

**Con Trixie afuera:**

Nuestra chica preferida estaba muy obstinada para reír o jugar con su babosa, lo único que hacía era acariciarla triste.

-no volveré jamás- se lamentó la pelirroja a ella misma bajando la cabeza.

-que clima más…no lo sé más…-dijo Mario entran al patio en donde estaba la pelirroja en una banca, se sentó a su par y dijo.

-deprimido, decaído… TRISTE-dijo tomándola por la cintura y pegarla más a sí mismo. A ella esto le pareció raro, pero como estaba muy mal se dejó abrasar, lo que a Mario le pareció una muestra de ser correspondido.

-oye…puedes decirme lo que te pasa Trix-dijo el lanzador tomándola del mentón haciendo que ella suba la cabeza.

-mis papas, solo eso te diré- dijo Trixie siendo muy corta con Mario.

-okey, te voy a respetar- dijo Mario aguantándose la ganas de besarla y tocarla (típico, siempre piensan en eso xd).

**Con el deseperado Eli:**

-chicos, chicos me escuchan- dijo Eli en vos alta.

-si, pero que haces encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza?- le pregunto el troll.

-eso no mporta ahora libérenme, por favor- suplico Eli, ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado pensando en que Mario podría estar besando a Trixie.

Kord trato de empujar la puerta, pero como no funciono…

-apártate, Pronto sabrá que hacer- dijo el topoide raramente sin alabarse y saco un tornillo de anda a saber dónde y empezó a darle a la ranura de llave.

**De nuevo, en el patio:**

-Trix, seves algo, yo también tuve problemas, y siempre para olvidarlo hacia algo-dijo Mario aun abrazando por la cintira a Trixie, ella había se había apollado sobre su hombro.

-y que es?-pregunto retirando su cabeza del hombro del lanzador, ya dirigiéndola hacia él.

-cierra los ojos y piensa en algo lindo, o si quieres en alguien- dijo separándose de ella y viendo como esta cumplía lo dicho.

-ya lo tienes?- pregunto él.

-si- dijo ella sonriendo.

En eso, Mario se acercó y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Trixie correspondió el beso para que no se enoje, luego le diría la respuesta a su futura y prevista pregunta.

**Con un desesperado Eli:**

-lo logre!-grito el topoide abriendo la puerta.

-GRAIAS!-agradeció Eli.

Corrió hasta el patio y se encontró con el beso tan esperado por parte de Mario….

Selenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselenaselena

**Jajajajajajajaja!...soy tan pero tan mala, a ver si con esto consigo más reviews**

** Siento que las únicas que me prestan atención son; Natalia Shane, Cony y nat and ash**

**En fin los quiero y muchos saludos de argentina…**

**Pregunta: les agrado?Muchos se preguntaran que tipo de pregunta es esta, pero me siento por parte bienvenida y querida pero por otra, muy odiada y rechazada. Pero debe ser mi imaginación…**

** Bay y muchos Kiss **


	4. Chapter 4

holis, como están? yo estoy re bien acabo de leer el fic de Natalia Shane "la babosa del tiempo" y me encanto algo nuevo y original, felicidades amiga.

bueno soy feliz al saber que por ahora todos me dicen que si les agrado y dani lulo a mi también me pasa lo mismo de no saber que comentar pero en esos momentos comento tonterías para hacerlos reír jajaja bueno siguiente chapter disfrútenlo.

**CHAPTER 4:La Desepcion.**

-¡MARIO!-grito Eli no triste, si no enojado y con ganas de matar a ese hijo de...(no lo voy a decir).

Trixie al escuchar el grito se separo de Mario y se sentó en la otra punta del banco.

-Shane, nos interrumpes- dijo el lanzador tranquilo.

-que?- pregunto decepcionado Eli mirando a la pelirroja.

-Eli, Mario, que paso aquí?-los chicos no respondieron y se miraron.

-¡chicos!¿por que Mario me beso e Eli esta tan mal?-dijo Trixie confundida,aun pensaba en sus problemas familiares. Eli iba a hablar pero Mario interrumpió...

-Trix, yo te lo diré... solo si Eli nos deja solos-dijo Mario mirando mal y asesina mente al Shane.

-no, lo que tengas que decir sera al frente de Eli y yo-dijo la camarografa parandoce del banco.

Eli se acerco mas para escuchar y por si Mario quería volver a repetir aquella escena rompe-corazones para nuestro peliazul.

-bueno... con-

-No, Trixie no le hagas caso-interrumpió Eli.

-no, a el no le hagas caso-se defendió Mario sin quedarse atrás y poniéndose de pie al frente del Shane.

Los dos empezaron a insultare y a pelearse por quien era mejor de los dos.

-¡BASTA!- grito furiosa nuestra princesa(no encuentro mas sustituciones de palabras xd).

-¿¡Tengo problemas con mis papás y los tengo que aguantar a ustedes ademas!?- grito aun mas furiosa-¡¿que les pasa?!-dijo llevando su dedo indice a su cabeza, y en eso empezó a llorar.

-Trix, ¿que te pasa?-pregunto herido Eli. Cada lagrima que soltaba aquella linda chica sentía un cuchillasos en su corazón, en cambio Mario se sentía mal, pero no al nivel del Shane.

-chicos, saben, ya no me importa, me iré de aquí-dijo la chica rechazando a los enamorados.

Los dos se miraron, pero no fueron a buscar a la pelirroja, simplemente se miraron profundamente, expresando todo su dolor y tristeza de haber perdido a su atractiva chica.

-Sabes, yo la amo, pero tu sabes consolarla mejor que yo-dijo Mario sinceramente.

-gracias amigo-dijo haciendo el típico saludo de manos (esos en que primero chocas las palmas derechas y luego lo puños).

-yo me quedare con Kord y Pronto tu con Trix-dijo Mario.

-gracias otra vez- agradeció el Shane, en respuesta Mario le sonrió.

**CON TRIXIE:**

La chica llego al refugio y empezó a llorar abrazada de piernas en un rincón de su cuarto. Ella solo se lamentaba lo sucedido mientras su babosa la acariciaba para animarla, en eso Trixie sonrió.

-gracias Bluster-le dijo a su babosa.

la babosa solo asintió y siguió con su acción.

en eso se escucho a Eli golpeando su puerta...

-Trixie, eu Trix respondeme-suplicaba el muchacho al no conseguir respuesta.

Eli se canso y la abrió voluntariamente.

-oye Trix, no te pongas así, que sucede?-pregunto Eli abrazando con ambos brazos a Trixie que ya se haba soltado de sus piernas.

-no puedo mas con estos zapatos altos- dijo la pelirroja sacandoce los zapatos. el Shane solo sonrió.

-que pasa linda?- a esto Trix se sorprendió al ver lo que dijo Eli "linda".

Ella solo tomo la idea de Mario y dijo...

-cierra los ojos un segundo- el Shane lo hiso y en eso Trixie lo beso tierna mente en los labios en forma de beso francés, y así fue, cada uno en su mundo de fantacia, disfrutando aquella acción, finalmente se separaron en busca de oxigeno(MALDITO OXIGENO).

-Te amo, Trix- dijo Eli tierna mente, Trixi solo sonrió.

-que paso con tus padres?-pregunto centandoce en su cama llebando a Trixie sobre su regaso, en eso Trix lo tomo por el cuello.

-ellos quieren que vuelva a casa, se dieron cuenta que ahora vivo aquí, quieren que regrese yo no quiero-dijo ella acercan doce mas a el.

-no los dejare- dijo el antes de volver a besar su labios, Trixie lo tiro a su cama y comenzaron un besuqueo lleno de pasión y amor.

mientras la pelirroja le sacaba la remera a su Shane el se acomodaba para acariciar su cintura y llevarla arriba de su torso descubierto alistando un nuevo toqueteo entre los dos.

**bien muchas gracias por leer y los quiero a todos**

** gracias por aguante a mi ya Argentina los qiero a todos.**

**pregunta:que es un lemon? soy nueva en esto pero hace mucho que leo fanfiction no me ****juzguen.**


	5. Chapter 5

** holis, como nadie sube fics voy simplemente a subir el mio disfrutenlo...**

* * *

mientras nuestra pareja favorita seguía besuqueandoce, Trixie arriba de Eli, no se estaban dando cuenta que dos personas se acercaban al refugio, hasta quedarce sin oxigeno Trixie se apoyo sobre el pecho de su Eli con sus codos, y el Shane con su parte puso sus manos sobre las caderas delgadas del Shane.

-wow, esto paso muy rápido Trix, hace 1 minuto estabas llorando-le dijo Eli.

-si lo se, gracias por hacerme mejor, "amigo"-dijo expresando comillas en el aire.

-de nada, "amiga"-le respondió con la misma opción.

-ja-se rió dulcemente la chica disfrutando esa posiciones en la que estaba.-Eli-le dijo un poco mas seria.

-si?-dijo con cara de idiota. xd

-¿te gustaría ser algo mas que amigos?-le pregunto comúnmente, raramente sin ningún sonrojo ni nada.

-me encantaría-le respondió besándola una vez mas, con mas pasión y amor.

en eso se escucho el golpe de una puerta, el golpe se describiría tranquilo.

-wow- dijo Trixie algo sorprendida.

-¿esperabas a alguien cielo?-le pregunto a su nueva novia.

-no- le respondio separandoce de ella.

-esta bien, vamos a bajar-le dijo poniendoce sus suecos altos.

bajaron de la escalera y cuando abrieron la puera se llevaron una sorpresa.

-mama-le dijo sorprendida.

-si soy yo vamonos- le respondió de mala manera agarrando bruscamente a su hija por el brazo.

-pero no quiero-le cuestiono.

-Trixie, hazle caso a tu madre-le devolvió la cuestion su padre.

-señor, señora, ella no quiere déjenla en paz-le dijo el peliazul.

-lo siento Shane, sabemos que la amas, pero no la podrás verla jamas-le dijo la madre de Trixie.

-ahora estará con Mario Bravado- agrego el papa. en eso los tres se retiraron y como Trixie aun era menor de edad no podía hacer nada al igual que Trixie.

* * *

** tan, tan, taaaan...**

**jajja me encanta dejarlos en suspenso jajaja...**


	6. Chapter 6

**holuuu como andan? les estuve mandando pms a algunos escritores , gracias espero su respuesta xd (soy muy pesada) y a vos yuyi me parece que te lo mando ahora...buee disfruten del nuevo capitulo..**

* * *

Los padres de Trixie llegaron a la casa arrastrando a su hija ya que quería regresar con su Shane, la sentaron en el sofá mas grande y se pararon en frente de ella, en un momento la metida en problemas quiso pararse pero su padre la sentó de nuevo.

-que quieren?-pregunto la Sting ya arta de sus padres.

-que hacías con un Shane? sola-le pregunto su madre.

-¡eso no les importa, me fui de aquí y a ustedes no les importo nada!-ella se levanto y su padre la quiso sentar pero ella le saco la mano bruscamente.-¡¿me canse de ustedes por que no crían a mi hermano en vez de estar en mi?! lo que para mi es muy raro ya que no me prestaban atención cuando era pequeña-siguió reprochando la chica-¿o si?-dijo ella con vos de sarcasmo.

-Trixie, sera porque no teníamos tiempo, estábamos trabajando-le cuestiono la mamá.

-¿¡trabando para que mamá!?-Trixie ya tenia la voz muy alta-¿¡para seguir juntando mas dinero!?-le reprocho muy confiada.

-si, y así te debamos todo lo que nos pedías-continuo el padre.

-si así me malcriaban, por suerte el y ellos legaron a mi vida y así fui menos mimada-termino la discucion Trixie yendo a su cuarto donde estaba todo tal y como lo dejo la ultima vez solo que ordenado y muy limpio.

La madre la iba a buscar pero su esposo la detuvo con un agarre de hombro negandole con la cabeza.

-ahh-suspiro cansada y sentandoce en el sofá-que hare con ella?-le dijo a su prometido.

-déjala cariño, espera a que se tranquilice un poco, luego hablas con ella de mujer a mujer-la consoló.

-¿y si quiere tener algo con el Shane? estará en grave peligro y mas de lo que ya estuvo, se le paso por la cabeza ir a las instalaciones Blakk, pudo morir-se entristecía cada ves mas la mujer.

-ya, ya, tranquila, ya paso-dio por terminado el señor Sting.

**CON ELI :  
**-la perdí chicos, la perdí, la perdí, mi vida se va a destruir por completo sin ella-dijo Eli desesperado caminando de un lado a otro sin rumbo alguno.

-tranquilo, Eli, solo dinos que paso-le dijo el troll parandolo ya que lo mareaba a el y al topoide.

-bueno...-dijo el mismo un poco sonrojado-estábamos...-siguió sin dar ni una explicación.

-si, estaban besandoce y ¿luego?-dijo sin ninguna molestia y atento el troll.

-eeeeh...bueno y luego tocaron el timbre y se llevaron de la nada a Trixie...-termino Eli aun sonrojado por lo sucedido(el nunca cambiara jajaja).

-bueno-dio por terminado el topo-¿se acuerdan cuando pasamos por el refugio de tal señorita, y ella nos lo dijo?-pregunto siempre con su "caballerosa" forma de hablar y todos asintieron-bueno, desde ahí mis dos magníficos cerebros saben y recuerdan bien en donde es, ahí iremos o ira cierto Shane solo a buscar a su princesa como en Romeo y Julieta-dio por terminado el topo con muchas emociones dentro.

-claaaaro, ve pero si su padre muestra el hacha o el cuchillo sabes que tienes que huir-bromeo un poco Kord.

-no, me la llevare de ahi si o si a Trixie, yo la quiero conmigo y si vuelvo sin Trixie, vuelvo lastimado-dijo con toda valentía para ir a buscar a su Trixie-bien, marchando-dio por dar a que se iba.

-adiós y mucha suerte-dijeron los demás compañeros.

Eli por si las dudas, se llevaba a su arsenal de babosas y a su lanzadora.

**CON TRIXIE:**

Trixie estaba en su cama abrazada a una almohada llorando por haber perdido a su Shane, sabia que su mamá la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quería. Se sentía destruida por dentro, sabia que si alguien la consolaba solo le diría que era hermosa y que muchos chicos la vendrán persiguiendo tras ella, pero ella no quería a alguien al cual besar, si no a alguien tierno con ella, cariñoso, valiente, y como dice el dicho "que haga hechos no palabras". Ella solo quería a Eli, el cumplía con todo lo que ella pedía en un chico y no solo por ser un Shane si no por su personalidad, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en Eli, su Eli.

De repente un golpe suave la saco de sus pensamientos, era el golpe de la puerta ella no contesto queria estar sola, seguir pensando en lo que doleria olvidar al peliazul, pero la puerta se abrio mostrando el rostro de su hermano Luis (gracias cony por el nombre). Se sento a su par de la cama y vio como Trixie solo se aferraba ma a la almohada bajando la cabeza.

-vete, no me obligaras a olvidarlo-le dijo pensando que era la madre.

-bueno solo quería verte ya que hace un año que no te veo hermana-se levanto el sabiendo la confucion de la chica.

-ah, Luis?-dijo sorprendida levantando la cabeza-no a ti no crei que eras...-

-ya se, ya se, solo quería ver tu reacion-le dijo sentandoce nuevamente cerca de su hermana mayor.-y dime estas mejor?-saco una conversación.

-tu que crees?-le contesto un tanto obvia y con una voz que hacia llorar de lo triste y decaída que sonaba.

-tranquila, conociéndote no lo quieres solo por ser un Shane-empezo a consolar a su hermana.

-no has cambiado nada hermano-le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-no, no te imaginas lo que cambie para bien, solo que sigo entendiendote mas que nuestros papás-

-si, tu eras el único al que le podía hablar sin que me coqueteara-sonria ya un poco mejor.

-si lo se, eras la mas linda de salón-(me hace acordar a la canción de los nota lokos).

-ja, si, pero no los quería-se le borro la sonrisa ya que recordó al Shane-yo quería a Eli-empezó a llorar apollandose en el hombro de su hermano y el le paso la mano por el hombro que mas lejos tenia y por ahí abrazándola.

-tranquila, tranquila, llora y libera tu dolor-le dijo mas que comprensivo con su hermana ya teniendo 14 años (para que yo les ahorre el tiempo de ver cuanto se llevaban, Trixie tenia 16 y el 14 a si que se llevaban unos 2 años).

-gracias muchas gracias por todo Luis, que haría sin ti-

-que harías sin mi- bromeo sacandole una sonrisa a su hermana destrozada.-oye, tan enamorada estas el como para hacer esto?-

-si, no te imaginas lo que se siente-

si pero aun así te entiendo-

-bueno, me digo, corrección, escuche bajo la mesa que ella le decía a papá que era mejor que estés con el chico tira trucos Mario Bravado-

-si, ni loca estaré con el-

-pero para mi es bastante apuesto-

-eso no te lo niego pero no es para mi-

-¿como sabes si no has intentado darle la oportunidad?-

-no lo se-

-¿y si lo intentas?-

-no, mi corazón ya pertenece a Eli-

-bueno esto no lo puedo aconsejar pero...-el se separo un poco de ella y le entrego su celular.-Carol si puede-

-ah, mi celular, pero...yo no lo tenia aquí...-se fijo en su bolsillo trasero de shanes y no había nada-esos hijos de fruta me lo sacaron-dio por conclucion obvia.

-si y de nuevo yo se los saque-

-en serio luis, que haría sin ti?-lo abrazo con mucho cariño-gracias-

-de nada, ahora te dejo sola, habla con Carol para que venga y te ayude con el tema de noviazgos.

-pero, como?-el ya se había parado pero su hermana lo volvió a sentar-ni papá ni mamá me dejaran verla-

-entonces yo la llamo con mi teléfono, pasame su numero-saco su celular y Trixie le mando su numero.

-bueno la llamo y enseguida vendra-

-de nuevo gracias Luis-

-de nuevo de nada Trixie-brimeo a lo que los dos se rieron.

* * *

** bueno, escribi mucho no me lo nieguen gracias cony por el nombre ya que le hiba a poner Bartolome jajaja no era joda gracias por los reviews.**

** pregunta:selena gomez o demi lobato?**

**respuesta:yo selena pero me gustan las dos jaja**

**un saludo desde Argentina...**


End file.
